Protecting the Ring: An Elvish Tale
by Shariki
Summary: Vanya is accompanying Aragorn on his journeys and they soon meet the hobbits on their way to meet Gandalf. Soon, she is swept along with the others to destroy the ring and becomes the tenth member of the fellowship. How will things end? Possible Pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I just watched the first Lord of the Rings movie so I decided to write a fanfic on it so I hope you like it! This is where a new character joins the fellowship and defends Frodo and falls in love. Enjoy! Read and review!**

**Protecting the Ring: An Elvish Tale**

**Introduction**

They sat across each other at the inn, neither talking, but both observing. The Prancing Pony was packed and there was too much noise, but it was enough to concentrate on the four smaller creatures they were watching.

"You think they have it?" He asked.

"I can sense it, and I don't think they fully comprehend what they are dealing with," she answered.

They were fullly cloaked so no one could see their faces but they could see everyone else's.

One of the Halflings tripped and disappeared earning several cries of shock from the drunkards surrounding them.

"Let's go," he said as he stood up and moved swiftly through the crowd. She followed and weaved her way through the men. He pulled the Halfling up as soon as he reappeared and yanked him up the stairs. She waited until his friends followed up after him. She looked around making sure no one saw the disruption before following them.

She heard shouts as she entered the hallway and found the three hobbits wielding poor weapons and her partner with his sword drawn.

"Aragorn, do not harm them. Release their friend," she sighed.

The four hobbits turned to face her as she watched Aragorn sheath his sword and nod slightly at her.

"What is your name Strider?" One of the Halflings asked.

"Just call me strider," Aragorn said as he shot a warning look at her.

"I think they will have to sleep tonight. That will have set an alarm to bring them here and we cannot risk that happening," she said.

Aragorn nodded once and glanced at each of the hobbits.

"Beg your pardon, but what is your name?" One of the heavier set ones asked.

"Vanya," she replied with a small smile.

"Let's get settled shall we? Vanya go ask the innkeeper to rent us a large room to keep us all in and I suggest you lower your hood when they come. You need to be able to use all your senses fully for when they arrived," Aragorn whispered to Vanya before she walked out.

She walked lightly down the stairs and approached the innkeeper.

"A large room eh? Well…those rooms usually go to more of the rare and rich folk that come in," he said.

She glanced around the room and quickly pulled out a large gold coin and pressed it into the man's hands.

"Alright, let's get you settled," he said with a gleeful gleam in his eye. He summoned some maids to arrange the room for the six of them.

Soon they were settled in their new room and the hobbits had fallen asleep.

Vanya pulled down her hood and sighed as her long dark brown hair tumbled down past her shoulders and her bright blue eyes observed the outside.

"How is Arwen? Do you know?" he asked after awhile.

"She is well, she is missing you but she is well," Vanya replied.

He nodded and a small smile crept upon his face.

A shrill cry rang through there ears and the four hobbits shot up in their beds as they tried to find the source of the sound. Vanya's eyes narrowed as she listened more intently.

A few quite moments later and their harsh cries rang through the night. Vanya could feel the anger and the evil rolled off in waves as they swept away.

"Are they gone?" Aragorn asked a few minutes later. Vanya nodded and sighed in relief.

"Wait a minute…you…you're an elf?" The hobbit named Samwise asked.

Vanya nodded and immediately pulled the hood of the cloak over her ears and head. Her eyes were now shadowed by the cloth.

"That was close," Aragorn muttered.

**So…what did you think? I hope you liked it! Please review and I'll welcome any and all ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Thanks so much for the support so here is another chapter! And just to let you know right now, Vanya is not related to Arwen, they are best friends.**

**Protecting the Ring: An Elvish Tale**

**Traveling**

"So what does your name mean in your language?" Samwise asked.

"It means beautiful," Vanya replied softly as she leaped across several rocks to reach the other side of the stream.

"Definitely matches," Marry said.

Pippin nodded and Vanya let a small smile creep across her face.

"So why are you out here anyways, I thought the elves were leaving?" Frodo asked as he stepped onto the bank.

"I am not like my kin," Vanya sighed as she continued to follow Strider; "I like to travel. I like to experience the air and heat of battle, to know the feelings of sleeping under the stars, and finding old and forgotten places."

There was small silence as they began walking through old trees.

"So you must be great with a bow," Sam said.

"That's just an assumption. Unlike most of my kin, I cannot hit any target with my bow. I'm a terrible shot," Vanya said smiling, "but I am good with a sword."

"Oh," the hobbits said.

Strider was silent as they traveled through the forest.

The sky was slowly darkening and the hobbits began yawning.

"Strider, I don't think they can go much farther," Vanya called to him as the hobbits tried to rub away sleep from their eyes.

"We'll stop here for tonight," he said as they entered a clearing.

--

The fire crackled half-heartedly as the stars gleamed overhead. The light was dim but was enough to light the clearing. Vanya hummed softly as she covered each of the sleeping hobbits with their cloaks.

"What's on your mind Strider?" Vanya asked as she moved towards him.

He sighed as he searched through the darkness.

"Arwen."

Vanya smiled and sat down next to him, "I know of your love for her, and it will end well…if you choose the right paths."

"What path? I see none lay out before me," Aragorn grumbled as he took out his pipe and some pipe weed.

"It is there but you just refuse to see it," Vanya sighed as she gazed at the stars while Aragorn lit his pipe.

Aragorn remained silent for awhile before asking, "Why did you leave Rivendell?"

"Like any fool headed dreamer, I wanted to see and experience the world. I took in to much perhaps…" Vanya said as she recalled several pleasant and unpleasant memories, "I did enjoy it, however bad the experience."

"Then why did you go back to Rivendell?" Aragorn asked as a puff of smoke sailed out of his pipe and into the air.

"Home called my name and I had to see my dear old friends again. That is when I met you," Vanya replied as she smiled slightly.

"Ah yes, I remember, you wanted to travel with me," Aragorn said with a lazy smile and another circle of smoke floated into the air.

"And here we are, heading back to Rivendell with four Hobbits, and one holding the ring of power," Vanya said and the smile slid of her face.

"Why does seeing Rivendell displease you?" Aragorn asked after another puff of smoke floated out of the pipe and carried away by the wind.

"I always have to speak with Elrond about my travels, and the world, and my dreams," Vanya said quietly and turned her head to check to make sure the Hobbits were asleep.

"Is that why you toss and turn in your sleep?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, but it is like nightmares of past travels and then…I see things of the future…I have the gift of foresight…" Vanya said very softly.

"Like Arwen and Elrond?"

"Yes, I see mine in dreams however, and sometimes I cannot tell dream from vision," Vanya sighed sadly.

"How much of the gift do you have? What have you seen?" he asked, now very intrigued.

"I don't know how much I have, but I will never equal Galadriel's gift of foresight. I just know if I have a vision that is not in my dreams, and then it is very important," Vanya said and glanced at Aragorn.

"Do you know anything about these Hobbits?" he asked quietly as he looked at each one of them.

"I just know darkness and evil will search for them for a long time," Vanya replied.

Aragorn did not respond but instead looked back up at the stars.

"Do not worry Aragorn, she still loves you and will do anything for you," Vanya reassured before lying down on the hard ground.

**So what did you think? I hope you liked it…next chapter I'm going to try and get the nine nazgul in there. Please review!**


End file.
